This invention relates to a type of applicating device, and more specifically to a lotion and bath handler capable of applying lotion, soap and the like, to parts of a body not normally accessible by one""s own hands.
It has been noted that considerable difficulty has been encountered when one seeks to apply a lotion, soap, or other liquid type medication to one""s back or other parts of one""s body not readily accessible by one""s hands. This problem is compounded if the person suffers with some form of disability such as arthritis, bursitis, obesity or other disability which limits one""s range of motion. This problem is also apparent when one bathes or showers, as it is difficult, if not impossible, for one to apply a soap or other type of lotion to one""s back when showering or bathing. As a result, the soap, lotion or other medication cannot be properly applied to one""s back by a person himself for maximum effect.
Some efforts have been made to overcome the problems noted. Back scratchers are known. However, the known back scratchers merely function as a scratching implement to relieve an itch and are incapable of applying a soap, lotion or other comforting fluids to one""s back. Other known efforts include U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,393 directed to a cosmetic and lotion applicator that includes a pad of sponge rubber having a limited lotion capacity. U.S. Pat. 2,864,367 is directed to an applicator for directing a flowable fluid into a body cavity. U.S. Pat. 6,017,162 is directed to a lotion dispenser having a roller which is coated with lotion. While the known type applicators and back scratchers may be suitable for their particular intended purposes, they do not function to solve all of the noted problems encountered in applying a soap, liquid or lotion to one""s back
An object of the present invention is to provide a lotion or soap handler constructed to contain a relatively large lotion reservoir having a controlled outlet for dispensing the lotion or soap onto a sponge as needed.
Another object is to provide a lotion handler which is rendered readily adjustable between an extended and retracted position so as to reach all portions of one""s body.
Another object is to provide a lotion or soap handler having an applicating end formed of a porous or open cellular material so as to allow the lotion or soap to permeate therethrough in a controlled manner.
The foregoing objects and other features and advantages are attained by a soap or lotion handler having an elongated tubular handle which may be of a fixed predetermined length or a telescoping shaft that is adjustable between a retracted and protracted position. The handle is essentially hollow and sealed at one end thereof by a removable closure to define a reservoir for containing a supply of a lotion, liquid or soap to be dispensed. Connected to the other end of the handle is a rigid support of a predetermined shape for supporting thereon a porous or open cell sponge or foam applicator. Adjacent the applicator, the handle defining the reservoir is provided with a valve means or mechanism which is shifted between an open and closed position by a valve actuator in the form of an actuating button located on the handle. In the event the handle is formed of telescoping shaft portions, an adjusting and holding means is provided to adjust the telescoping handle portions and to fix the telescoping handle portion in the adjusted position. A cover is provided to cover the sponge applicator after the use thereof.